Conventionally there have been known bed apparatuses that include a lifting mechanism for moving up and down the entire bed apparatus and raising/lowering mechanisms such as a back-raising mechanism, a knee-raising mechanism and the like, in order for the user (caretaker) to get in and off the bed apparatus or in order to make the caregiver take care of the user easily.
The back-raising mechanism actuates the back section (back bottom) for supporting the upper body, among the divided bed floor sections placed on the upper frame, to thereby raise the user's back that is in contact with the back bottom. The knee-raising mechanism actuates the knee section (knee bottom) for supporting the knees, among the divided bed floor sections placed on the upper frame, to thereby raise the user's knees.
The bed apparatus including the raising/lowering mechanisms is used at home by physically handicapped users, for example. The user can enjoy their preferable posture by using the back-raising operation and knee-raising operation of the bed apparatus (see Patent Document 1).
Use of the back-raising function and the knee-raising function of the bed apparatus allows the caregiver to take care of the user easily. In this way, the bed apparatus not only helps the actions of the user who uses the bed at home, but also supports the caregiver who takes care of the user.
As the lifting mechanisms for moving up and down the bed apparatus, parallel linkage type lifting mechanisms using parallel linkage mechanisms, X-linkage type lifting mechanisms using X-shaped linkages have been widely used.
In the bed apparatus including an X-linkage type lifting mechanism having, for example an X-linkage equipped with a linear motion actuator between the base frame and the lifting frame, a configuration has been disclosed in which a first link and a second link for the X-linkage are joined so as to be pivoted about the joint, guide members for guiding the moving members arranged at the other ends of the first and second links are provided in the lifting frame, and the guide member provided in the lifting frame has an insertion portion for receiving the moving member formed on the underside thereof outside the moving stroke of the first link's moving member after assembly while the end of the second link and the lifting frame are detachably coupled, whereby the lifting frame and the assembly of the above other components are formed as separate units. (see Patent Document 2).
According to the above configuration, in inserting the first link's moving member into the guide member provided in the lifting frame, the weight of the lifting frame can be supported by the base frame when the moving member is abutted against the top wall surface of the insertion portion. Accordingly, it is possible to improve work efficiency and reduce labor burden in assembling the bed.